Fuego y Hielo
by Anwill
Summary: La historia de un chico elegido y debatido por dos mundo. Hielo y Fuego.


**Cap. I**

**El sueño**

La habitación estaba oscura, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, el cielo estaba aún negro, una densa neblina cubría casi en su totalidad la calle, unida a una llovizna que mojaba la acera y todo a su paso.

Se oyó un grito ahogado por el crepitar de la lluvia la ventana. Él se acababa de despertar de una de aquellas pesadillas por las que pasaba continuamente, y que desde hace mucho no le sucedía. Levantó su cuerpo colocando sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas, su respiración era agitada, entrecortada y un hilo de sudor corría por su frente.

El viento movía las ramas del árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana, dando un tono melancólico, terrorífico, creando sombras intimidantes que se juntaban las los bultos que se formaban en el fondo de la habitación a causa de unas viejas zapatillas apiladas y las puertas del closet abiertas con algunas prendas sueltas que en la penumbra parecían formar una enorme boca esperando a su bocado.

Misael se volvió a recostar, acorrucándose para coger calor, estaba congelándose, un helado frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba conseguir parar el frío este no se iba, pensó que todo era muy extraño que esto no era nada normal. Era una negra penumbra la que cubría todo, como si estuviese buscando a su víctima, en busca de un nuevo muerto. Éste se agarró del edredón y optó por cubrirse la cabeza, aunque sentía que se asfixiaba y nunca le gustó estar dormir así, pero era cálido, lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Las clases en la Universidad de Yale empezarían en unas cuantas horas, iba a ser su primer día y no se podía permitir perder ni un minuto más de sueño.

Hasta que por fin logró conciliar el sueño, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo logrado, volvió esa pesadilla que lo atormentó; _estaba en un gran prado con enormes árboles -posiblemente eran pinos, pensó, no era muy ducho en botánica-, el sol deslumbrante qué, unido a las sombras de los pinos, daban una ambientación perfecta. El viento silbaba con fuerza y corría mucho forcejando la capucha que llevaba puesto, pero él ejercía presión halándola con sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar descubrirse pero no era suficiente, el viento ganó la competencia, en un descuido ensimismado por la belleza y el aroma fresco de la naturaleza que lo envolvía y embriagaba, logró quitarle la capucha de la cabeza, sus cabellos castaños quedaron al descubierto brillando a la luz del sol._

_El lugar era perfecto, agradable, habitable, solo se veía un defecto, ese abismo a unos cuarenta metros que lo llamaba. El aire confabuló empujándolo, acercándolo a lo que seguro podría ser su fin, al vacio. Una fosa negra, sin un posible fondo a la vista, con rocas puntiagudas que con la luz del sol brillaban aterradoras y, paradójicamente, preciosas. Las texturas que se veían lo encandilaban, y la combinación de sensaciones por las que pasaba; belleza y terror, no era nada más que una simple desvinculación del mundo real._

_Un abismo que quería devorarlo y él parado al ras de este, con el viento en golpeando su espalda; azotándolo, empujándolo, incitándolo a hacer lo que tenía en mente, lanzarse al vacío y morir rasgado._

_Su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación, adrenalina y el vértigo de tirarse. Dio unos pasos más acercándose al borde del acantilado, el sonido que fluía por la convergencia del aire y el eco del fondo creaba una ráfaga parecida a una voz, alguien le llamaba. Y la necesidad de saber qué o de quién era la voz, le hizo estirar los brazos, cerrar los ojos, alzar su cabeza al sol, y dejarse caer sin importarle la gravedad._

_Sabía que era un sueño, sueño de aquellos que ha tenido desde hace muchos años, tan repetitivo y poco real. Pero este era distinto, era tan real, las sensaciones eran vividas realmente, el sol quemaba, el aire revoloteaba su ropa y cabello, y los arboles le embriagaban con su aroma. Y él, él caía rápido, pero todo lo veía lento. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar el fondo, pero todo era negro, los brillos solares no alcanzaban alumbrar las rocas de esta fosa, ya no se veían brillantes y hermosas, en cambio, se veían terroríficas, puntiagudas, el moho, en la oscuridad, se veía como manchas, manchas de sangre, como si alguien hubiera caído y se hubiera rasgado los miembros, el cuerpo entero. _

_En el fondo se lograba ver dos luces brillantes, como si fueran dos enormes rubís que brillaban al contacto del sol, pero no había sol alguno, no eran piedras preciosas, eran dos ojos rojos como la sangre, con llamas de fuego que flameaban en el centro de estos, hambrientos de muerte, queriéndome engullir con esa boca de rocas puntiagudas que se formaba en el fondo._

_Una ráfaga corrió del fondo hacía la superficie, era fría con un olor extraño; a humedad, moho, oxido, sangre, muerte. Pero venía con un sonido. Un sonido grave, granulado, penetrante, sombrío y estridente que llamaba; "Misael, ven, acércate más. Estuve esperando por ti, hasta que por fin llegaste" Esa voz le atrapó como insecto que cae en la red de una araña, quedó prendido por un temor que recorría todo su cuerpo, sus extremidades no reaccionaban, no obedecían, no podía moverse, sin embargo, sabía que era solo un sueño, de esos que siempre he tenido, se dijo-, y era consciente de eso. Decidió, entonces, volar, volar como siempre lo hacía, flotando o desplegando unas alas por su espalda, pero no funcionó. No logró vencer a la gravedad que lo arrastraba hasta el fin. Seguía bajando hacia lo que le esperaba. Creía morir en el sueño, chocarse con las puntiagudas piedras, terminar desangrado o devorado por ese monstro que se imaginaba en el fondo de esa fosa._

_Se iba acercando más, sus intentos por levitar, planear o suspenderse en el aire fueron inútiles. Caía y sus extremidades no respondían. Moriré -_pensó_. Contrajo su mandíbula, presionando fuerte los dientes, y esperó su muerte. No deseo cerrar los ojos, no soy cobarde, si moriré, veré como muero_-se dijo-. Ya estaba muy cerca de tocar aquellas rocas que lo esperaban en el fondo de todo, para desgarrarlo, atravesar su piel, bañarse con su sangre y todo para zacear a esa bestia, será su festín, su buffet.

Un fuerte ráfaga volvió a resurgir desde lo más profundo hacia la superficie, y con ella la misma voz, fuerte, putrefacta, con olor a oxido y azufre, diciendo; Ya estás cerca, te esperaba hace mucho tiempo Misael". El frío aire le empezaron a erizar los vellos, el temor en forma de escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el miedo a morir, pero no pretendo cerrar los ojos, acepto morir, morir en este sueño, pero con los ojos abiertos, espetó.

Cuando vio que todo estaba perdido, que chocaría intempestivamente contra esa base rocosa y punzante, y que todos sus intentos por salvarse, salir volando, o que sus extremidades respondan a su cerebro habían sido, hasta ese momento, inútiles, lo único cierto era que chocaría, vería su final con valentía.

El estremecimiento lo había dejado casi estupefacto los últimos segundos su cuerpo llegó a las rocas, veía que estas se estaban hundiendo y perforando su piel, rasgándola pero no sentía nada, ¿será la adrenalina, el temor a morir o la desvinculación de mi cerebro con mi cuerpo?, pensó. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos, solo veía oscuridad, las rocas puntiagudas, rojas, pero nada más, sentía que avanzaba empujado por un magnetismo, caía como si hubiera saltado de una escalera de mano, en cuclillas, todo ahora se veía rojizo, el cielo, los edificios y es ahí donde se dio cuenta que estaba en lo alto de uno, no había muerto, simplemente había pasado a otro ¿sueño?

_- Debo bajar, aunque no veo la forma de cómo hacerlo, no hay escaleras-pensó- ¿cómo llegué ahí?, ¿cómo llegan ahí?._

_Caminó hacia el borde del edificio, y era realmente alto, pero había edificios más pequeños cercanos, ¿podría llegar saltando? Su cuerpo ya reaccionaba, seguía en un sueño, eso estaba claro, pero podía controlarlo al cien por ciento._

_El valor inundaba su cuerpo, tomó un impulso y de un salto llegó al techo de un edificio aledaño, pero no al que había planeado al inicio. Entonces se dio cuenta, por completo, que podía controlar el sueño como normalmente lo hacía, sin embargo, un intenso zumbido traspasó su cabeza, y cayó de radillas a causa del insoportable dolor. Sentía la cabeza en otro lado, y aun escuchaba el agudo pitido en sus oídos, como el talado de un dentista que perfora aquel diente con caries, era insoportable. Todo estaba en silencio, no existía el típico ruido de ciudad, no existía ningún ruido, el lugar parecía desolado, devastado, con su cielo rojo, sin un sol visible. Era como si el dolor engullera todos los sonidos y lo enmudeciera todo. Un relámpago rompió el fúnebre silencio y complicó el dolor de cabeza que sentía, aturdido volvió a caer de rodillas, las lágrimas caían por su rostro a causa del torturante zumbido._

_Intentó retomar fuerzas, no dejarse derrotar por un pitido constante que era muy parecido al de un dentista, solo que varios decibeles encima. Se apoyó en un pedestal, se puso de pie, aunque las rodillas le temblaban y su vista se veía realmente afectada, todo el panorama se le había vuelto nubloso, viñeteado y más rojizo, en el principio creyó que era por el tétrico efecto de un cielo rojo ensangrentado, y carente de sol, pero después de restregarse los ojos se dio cuenta que no era ese el motivo. Se sentía raro, extraño, como si tuviera un fuego dentro que lo consumía, pero por otro lado sentía el pecho helado. Hielo y fuego, como tinieblas y luz, como paz y guerra. _

_Mareado, volvió a saltar a otro edificio, lo alcanzó, no habían escaleras, siguió saltando a otro, y otro, sin éxito, no encontraba unas escaleras, hasta que por fin alcanzó la azotea de lo que pareció ser un local donde normalmente hacen conciertos punks, pop-rock. Escuchaba la música, gente eufórica, el palpitar acelerado y frenético de su corazón, y el intenso chiflido que taladraba su cerebro. En un intento de escapar del dolor se percató que este lugar si tenía unas escaleras en el lado derecho, bajó cautelosamente, hasta que lo que había pensado se estaba haciendo realidad, eran alrededor de 200 personas congregadas, animadas, entusiasmadas, que gritaban y festejaban a una pareja bailando al son de la música sobre el escenario completamente iluminado, los espió, pero no pudo más, la música lo perturbaba, confundía y ofuscaba. Sus sentidos estaban reaccionando de un modo extraño, cada segundo que pasaba lo veía todo más rojo, brumoso, y viñeteado, y su cerebro más perturbado._

_Saltó al escenario con un sonido sordo, completamente imperceptible, al caer. Los espectadores emocionados, gritaban más por su aparición, aplaudían, creyendo que era parte del show. Los bailarines se encuentran adelante, no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, su ego posiblemente los aturdía y pensaban que todo ese fulgor ocasionado era debido a ellos. Se fue acercando al ritmo de la música, sigilosamente como si fuera un bailarín profesional, sus corazones latían fervientes, el conjunto de emociones que sentían lo embriagaban y le hacía olvidar, por un momento, del zumbido dentro de su cabeza. _

_Se acercó lentamente, primero al varón que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, brillosa, escarchada, con las mangas remangadas y un pantalón azul con las características de la camisa, pero cambió de posición con la mujer, que al igual que él lleva una blusa blanca escarchadas, con bombachos, mangas abultadas, y cortas, además llevaba una minifalda azul que se elevaba con el movimiento de sus caderas. _

_Al ver que las posiciones habían cambiado, dio un giro al ritmo de la música. Se acercó cautelosamente al varón, algo le empujaba a él, todo se volvía más rojo, la sangre le hervía, el corazón le palpitaba, se olvidó completamente del dolor que le causaba el taladreo en su cabeza, solo quería llegar al muchacho, que no llegaba a ser mayor que él. Se apareció tras él, sintió su presencia, Misael era más alto que él, aunque en su inconsciente le decía que algo fatal sucedería, que debería desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin embargo, algo le llevaba, le impulsaba a acercarse. Así lo hizo, sujetó firme el hombro del muchacho con su mano izquierda y con la otra movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, acercó su boca a su rostro, dijo algo inentendible y de su cuerpo salió una sombra antropomorfa, pero con cabeza afilada y garras, que tocaron el cuello y lo desgarraron como si fuera una pieza de pan, su sangre empezó a salir por borbotones salpicando a cuanta persona había en frente y empapando el escenario, su cuerpo inerte cayó como un costal de huesos. El espectáculo duró unos pocos segundos, tres para pecar de ser exactos, la multitud al percatarse fueron dominadas por_ _el pánico y chillaron creando un gran caos, la gente intentaba huir del mostro que había salido del cuerpo de Mizael, o del que él se había vuelto. Volvió en sí, y no sabía qué hacer, si ir por ellos y matarlos aunque una parte de él solo quería huir avergonzado pero no me quería darse el lujo de esforzarse y hacer algo que no estaba seguro poder lograr._

_El zumbido le hizo estremecer, cayó arrodillado nuevamente, se cogió la cabeza evitando que le estallara por el dolor que sentía. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretó los dientes, el malestar era intenso y no sabía qué lo estaba provocando. Una fría brisa, pero fresca empezó a correr aplacando el ardor que sentía en su piel, confortándolo. Abrió los ojos. _

Despertó temblando, sudando, la ropa de cama parecía como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego sobre ella; chamuscada, anegrada, rasgada y con huecos. El reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana. Un pequeño martilleo sonó en su ventana, se puse de pie, pero aún se encontraba mareado. Se balanceó. Nuevamente sonó el martilleo, todo se veía oscuro, sus ojos estaban sensibles a cualquier luz y su habitación estaba cubierta en la total oscuridad. Dio unos pasos para abrir la cortina, la luz del día con sus débiles rayos dorados apareciendo en el horizonte y un cielo gris azulado del amanecer le vislumbró, le dejó temporalmente ciego -_está muy claro el día para ser las 5 de la mañana_, pensó-. Se fue adaptando a la luz y se percató de un pájaro negro, era el quien tocaba su ventana con tanto desespero, parado en las fúnebres ramas del árbol de su nueva casa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos de manera extraña, sentía como si le estuviera analizando, metiéndose dentro de sus pensamientos, dentro de lo que había vivido en aquel sueño. Agitó sus alas, dio un fuerte graznido y echó a volar.

**Cap. II**

**1993**

Son aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, las calles están realmente oscuras, las personas empiezan a cruzar intempestivamente entre los ríos de personas que se dirigen, cada una, a sus hogares.

Una figura desorientada, casi pasmada, deambula en medio de los carriles humanos. Con paso débil, lento, cansado, o agobiado deja suelto su cabello castaño. Con unos jeans de moda, una camisa ancha y un polo blanco dentro. Se empieza a perder entre la multitud, y unos profundos ojos almendrados se asoman entre esa mata de cabellos que no permiten dejar ver su rostro.

Se tropieza, y es empujada por la apurada sociedad que se mueve rápidamente para evitar algún tiroteo, muerte, sangre, un coche-bomba, o ser secuestrados en medio de la avenida.

En Perú aún se tiene miedo del terrorismo, la mayoría de peruanos aún viven con temor de ser atacados brutalmente y solo desean, día a día, llegar a sus hogares y encontrase con su familia. Aunque el presidente ha dicho que el terrorismo se encuentra en la mínima expresión, la gente duda, y sus cuerpos saltan ante cualquier ruido fuerte.

Ella sigue caminando, sin un rumbo fija, llega a la calle Shell, está desierta, son pocas las personas que transitan esa calle, algunas farolas alumbran el sitio con sus luces ambarinas que logran hacer brillar extrañamente sus ojos almendrados.

Dobló por la derecha en un pasaje angosto, con un tembloroso caminar se logra posar ante la sombra de un árbol de mandarinas. Se quita el cabello de su rostro para hacerse una cola de caballo. Su mirada es melancólica, y muestra un anillo en la mano derecha, es casada. Su mirada se queda sumergida en un punto fijo, no se ve ningún movimiento en su cuerpo, sus manos cayeron a ambos lados, y parece que ni el viento desea aportar en darle un rasgo de vida, y quitar la ensombrecida imagen de un maniquí de carne y hueso.

Camina… camina, -escuchó un susurro en el aire. Vamos sígueme.

No mostró ningún tipo de reacción, su mirada sigue muerta, difusa, y de profundo ensimismamiento. Ella no podía controlar su cuerpo, se sentía completamente sin fuerzas, y una energía magnética era la que le impulsaba a avanzar.

Ven, sígueme… -volvió a escuchar, entregándose por completo al magnetismo de la voz que la llamaba, solo continuó caminando, pasos débiles, sin saber a dónde iría.

Sígueme, entrégate a mí, te daré todo. Pero ven a mi.-nuevamente la voz con un tono dulce, encantador. Siguió caminando hasta cruzar al otro lado, por una zona cerca a las costas de Lima, se quedó en medio del pavimento hasta que la voz nuevamente sonó; serás mía. Al instante percibió una fuerte luz que la sacó inmediatamente del trance en el que se encontraba. Abrió exageradamente los ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a escucha una voz, pero muy distinta a la anterior; ¡apártate! Y al instante dio dos grandes zancadas y llegó a la acera, apenas la tocaron sus pies, un fuerte tronar de llantas se escuchó por todo el lugar, y hasta el balneario, un coche había frenado bruscamente para evitar atropellarla. Miró asustada al coche, y las lunas de este se deslizaron y una cabellera blanca platinada, ojos verdes, y con un semblante aterrado apareció; ¿te encuentras bien, hija?, le preguntó.

Sí, estoy bien. Disculpe, no me di cuenta.

¡Buena reacción!, por un momento creí que no llegaría a frenar a tiempo.

La culpa es toda mía, ando muy distraída últimamente.

Sin embargo, diste unos buenos pasos cuando me percaté ya no estabas en la vía. Fuiste muy rápida.

Gracias…-dijo sin saber exactamente qué había ocurrido- disculpe nuevamente seguiré mi camino.

Ande con más cuidado, hija-dijo el hombre- que Dios te bendiga.-El motor echó a andar y giró a una cuadra.

Se quedó parada aún, pensando que le había pasado, por que se había quedado parada sin reaccionar y por qué tu cuerpo no le respondía y solo seguía la voz que le llamaba.

Miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, y eran más de las 10 de la noche, tenía que volver a su casa. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Caminó dos calles hacia abajo, dobló unas cuantas esquinas, hasta que llegó a la avenida Benavides, una zona bastante visitada por turistas, aunque en esos últimos años lo que habían escaseado eran turistas, y caminó una cuadra adentrándose en ella y llegó a una amplia casa, se paró frente a la puerta de madera, mirándola metió la mano en sus bolsillos buscando sus llaves y la abrió.

Un amplio jardín lleno de flores, arbustos, helechos, rosas y un árbol de aproximadamente seis metros la recibían. Caminó hasta la entrada del hall buscó la llave correcta y abrió la puerta.

El piso era de madera, cuatro lámparas araña colgando en todo el living, muebles de madera con estilo colonial, repisas con copas y botellas, cuadros enmarcados con finos detalles, amplias ventanas, y retratos de varias personas.

Al final de este se encontraban unas escaleras, apagó las luces y se dirigió a ellas. Subió y entró a una habitación que se encontraba a tres puertas del final de la escalera, se sacó los zapatos al entrar y caminó hasta la cama, había un bulto yaciendo entre las sábanas.

Se sentó y hundió su cara en entre las manos.

Amor ya llegaste, se escucho la voz de un hombre con tono somnoliento, creí que tardarías menos ¿qué hora es?

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche, mintió. No podía contarle que estuvo deambulando por las avenidas miraflorinas, ni que casi fue arrollada por un auto. ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

Si, felizmente los presupuestos de los materiales que emplearemos en las remodelaciones me llegaron a las 7 de la noche, solo tuve que ajustar algunos pequeños detalles y me acosté para leer un libro, hasta que me quedé dormido –rió- ¿Y como está Claudia?

Ahmm… si bien, ya se mejoró del resfrío que tenía -volvió a mentir, lo cierto era que solo había ido a verla unos minutos para decirle que iría al médico- te mandó saludos, preguntó cuando volveríamos a salir en pareja.

Me alegro que esté mejor, ¿llegaste a ver a Jean-frank?

No, él aun no llegaba cuando me fui. ¿Ya cenaste?

Si, pedí pizza, si deseas hay un poco en el refrigerador.

Iré mejor por agua.

Bajó las escaleras, volvió a encender las luces, llegó hasta una amoblada cocina, paredes blancas con muebles de granito. Cogió una jarra con agua que se encontraba sobre una repisa, tomó un vaso y empezó a beber. Y mientras lo hacía recordaba lo que había pasado hace varios minutos. Sintió un frio aire correr dentro de la cocina dejó el vaso en la mesita que tenía cerca y cerró la puerta que llevaba al jardín de la casa, y el aire cesó.

Cogió la jarra y el vaso, apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, en el pasillo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor encendido y de las noticias mundiales de la semana. Abrió la puerta, y su esposo estaba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama y el control de la televisión en la mano.

Al parecer todo el mundo se ha enterado de las cosas que está haciendo Fujimori. Le están echando flores-con tono irónico- por haber erradicado el terrorismo del Perú.

Pero, hasta ahora no ha habido más atentados en la ciudad. Al parecer Tarata fue el último, si no, no te hubieran contratado para restaurar el edificio.

Eso es cierto, sin embargo, Perú no es solo Lima, posiblemente acá haya cesado, pero en el interior hay toda una guerra,-alzando un poco la voz- el gobierno está ocultando los verdaderos hechos, ¿por qué no sale nada sobre lo que ocurre?

No sé, si el gobierno está ocultando algo, ni si los medios están siendo comprados. Y no quiero hablar sobre terrorismo. Es suficientemente triste recordar que los Vahuer hayan muerto en el atentado de Tarata.

Lo sé-dijo el hombre, cambió de canal hasta hallar una película donde una pareja se abrazaban felices, al parecer porque tendrían un hijo, la mujer tenía una de esas pruebas instantáneas en la mano.

Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos la escena, se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se apoyó ante el lavabo, abrió el grifo el agua salía a borbotones, creando una espuma al caer. Se quedó mirándose al espejo y se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido hace una hora; ella caminando como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo siguiendo aquella voz fría y penetrante, que la impulsaba a cruzar la calle, y esa voz profunda y tranquila que la sacó del transe.

Metió las manos al chorro de agua y se mojó la cara, al ver nuevamente su rostro mojado, vio un brillo especial, algo desconocido, su rostro no era el mismo; ojos almendrados tenían un brillo carmesí, sus labios eran más rosados de los que normalmente era, su cabello largo brillaba a la luz del baño, y su rostro resplandecía como una hermosa joya.

Se vio y se sentía más bella, dibujándose automáticamente una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, cogió una toalla que colgaba cerca de ella, se secó el rostro, soltó su cabello atado y un aroma a rosas, fresas y miel se expandió por todo el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta su marido aun veía la televisión, estaba dando una de esas comedias americanas que normalmente se transmiten por cable. Se acercó a la cama y se quitó la camisa, el polo, los jeans quedando en interiores, y mostrando una silueta realmente hermosa, su piel clara a la poca luz de la habitación, dio unos pasos hasta uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó un babydoll blanco. Cuando giró para dirigirse a la cama, su esposo la miraba con ojos llenos de amor, y pasión. Ella sonrió y caminó lentamente devuelta a la cama, se metió en ella y lo besó, él correspondió apasionadamente el beso, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, le quitó el babydoll por los hombros e hicieron el amor.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban entrelazados, abrazados. Ella entre el brazo de él y apoyada en su pecho. Él despertó primero, miró el bello rostro de su amada, y la besó despertándola.

¿Qué tal dormiste?, preguntó él.

Genial, contestó, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

La pregunta debería ser ¿Qué desea desayunar la reina de mi corazón?, dijo estampando otro beso e incorporándose para salir de la cama.

Está bien un shake, contestó ella, con tostadas y queso crema.

A sus órdenes, exclamó.

Se incorporó, se puso unas pantuflas, abrió un poco las cortinas de la habitación, el día era hermoso; el cielo celeste, un sol que se asomaba en el horizonte y aves cantando alegres. Bajó hacia la cocina, buscó en la refrigeradora la leche, dos plátanos y el queso crema. Abrió una de las puertas del repostero, sacó la licuadora, la conectó y echó los ingredientes y empezó a licuar todo. Se dirigió hacia otra de las puertas del repostero y cogió una bolsa de tostadas integrales, abrió un cajón y sacó un cuchillo para untar el queso. Preparó cinco tostadas las puso en dos pequeños platitos; tres en uno y dos en otro. Sirvió dos vasos con shake y colocó todo en una fuente.

Al entrar a la habitación la televisión estaba encendida, ella miraba las noticias internacionales: "América del sur, en alerta roja-sonaba en los titulares-en el último año se han contabilizado alrededor de 7000 muertes y más de 2000 desaparecidos"

Creo que han contado mal esos gringos,-entró diciendo- solo en Perú ha habido todas esas cifras, los _terrucos_ han matado a más personas.

Recuerdo haberte mencionado que no quiero saber más sobre terrorismo-cambiando inmediatamente de canal.

Pero tú estabas viendo…-paró al ver que su mujer lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- lo siento, se que estás afectada aún por la muerte de Silvia.

Ella era mi amiga desde la infancia, como quieres que esté. Ella está muerta ahora por culpa de esos malditos.-gritó poniendo más énfasis en esta última palabra.

Lo sé, lo siento _honey. _Mejor desayunamos, ya está todo listo-alcanzándole un vaso con shake y el platito con dos tostadas.

Ella no lo miró, seguía haciendo zapping hasta que paró en un canal en donde estaba dando una película donde una pareja se estaba abrazando felizmente festejando que tendrían, al parecer, un bebe por la pruebas de embarazo instantánea que la mujer tenía en las manos.

¿No hemos visto esta escena anoche?-preguntó ella.

Creo que sí. Pero ya sabes, en el cable siempre repiten las películas una y otra vez.

Si, tienes razón.-tomando un sorbo del jugo que tenía en la mano- Amor, hoy a ¿qué hora llegarás?

A eso de las 5, ¿saldrás a alguna parte? Sabes que no me gusta que salgas en estos tiempos.-dijo mientras mordía su tostada.

No pasará nada, solo deseo ir a ver a Claudia, saber cómo está, y hacerle compañía, además tu sabes que estando sola en casa me aburro.

Está bien, no te prohíbo salir, solo quiero que tengas más cuidado.

Y continuaron comiendo, comentando lo bien que había salido el batido, y como esa nueva marca de queso crema, era superior a la que compraban normalmente. Tiene más sabor a queso, se escuchó decir a la mujer antes de levantarse y dejar su plato y vaso, para dirigirse hacia el baño. Su esposo solo atinó a hacer lo mismo.

Ella se miraba frente al espejo. Abrió el grifo y se lavó. Al salir su marido ya no estaba en la habitación, posiblemente fue a dejar los trastes, ya que no veía rastros de ellos. Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre su vientre, su rostros se tornó pálido con una mirada ida, desenfocada y un taladreo intenso se coló en su mente su respiración se aceleró, e imágenes borrosas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior la atormentó nuevamente. Se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, una blusa celeste y una falda de seda negra, y unas cómodas sandalias, se ató el cabello en una semi-cola y el taladreo, parecido al ruido que hacen los aparatos de los odontólogos, la seguían perturbando.

La puerta se abrió y un impulsivo brinco le hizo salir del trance. Su marido había entrado. Te encuentras bien Rachel, le dijo.

Si, si, solo estaba recordando que tengo que ir a ver a Claudia.

¿Irás ahora?, cuestionó.

Sí -dudó- posiblemente almuerce con ella y pase parte de la tarde con ella.

Con cuidado por favor, amor.

Estaré bien, te amo. Te veré a las 6 de la noche.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Su marido la siguió con la mirada, se sacó el resto de ropa y entró a la ducha.

Rachel bajó las escaleras aun con ese zumbido en su cabeza. Le molestaba, incomodaba, aturdía y empezó a sentir tristeza, desesperanza, impotencia. No sabía por qué su ánimo había cambiado tan rápido. Siguió caminando, abrió las cortinas del living y se encontró a la hija de los vecinos que vivían cruzando la calle llorando desconsoladamente y mientras más se concentraba en la triste escena, sus sentimientos aumentaban, todas esas emociones deprimentes que sintió mientras bajaba las escaleras empezaron a crecer como fuego en su interior y el repiqueo en su cabeza se volvía más agudo.

Se dirigió hacia a una mesita cerca a un reloj de pie hecho de madera y cogió unas llaves, abrió la puerta y salió dando largas zancadas queriendo escapar de la mezcla de emociones por la que pasaba inconscientemente.

Caminó hasta la avenida principal para poder coger un taxi. Se subió al primero que encontró; cuadra 7 de Larco, por favor.

Mientras el taxi se alejaba el repiqueo en su cabeza había cesado y todas esas emociones que sintió se habían extinguido. Cerró los ojos y calló en un sueño. Todo estaba oscuro, era como estar en una gran habitación sin iluminación por donde miraba era todo negro, sin embargo, un olor a humedad embargó su sentido. Intentó caminar a tientas con los brazos estirados como queriendo coger algo frente de ella. No había nada.

_Cap. III_

El despertar

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que despertó de la pesadilla que lo mantuvo atrapado. El silencio instalado en su habitación le permitía pensar en lo que había ocurrido. La pesadilla fue clara, real, vivida y sobre todo, la recordaba perfectamente.

La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, no había podido ponerse de pie nuevamente, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, los ojos le ardían -como si en vez de colidium se hubiera echado limón o en el peor de los casos ají-, su vista estaba nublada, y un zumbido en los oídos que le recordaba cada momento del sueño. No había podido dormir más de 3 horas bien, sin embargo, no sentía el letargo de no haberlo hecho, en cambio, se sentía bien, o relativamente bien –si no se le presta atención a los malestares y del edredón deshecho, estaba bien, todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño, se recordó.

Intentó salir del transe que le mantenía sentado, inmóvil, y frío. No debo tomarle importancia al sueño, a la pesadilla, a lo que, inconscientemente, había hecho, matar a un inocente, a un ser humano, y posiblemente a más si no me hubiera detenido el estrepitoso zumbido en mi cabeza, pensó.

Probó poniéndose de pie, dar unos pasos, pero, sus intentos fueron en vano parecía un bebe que recién aprende a caminar, no podía mantener el equilibrio; se balanceaba, contoneándose torpemente hasta caer de rodillas. El taladreo volvió a su cabeza, el incesante dolor se convirtió en insoportable, le ofuscaba y le recordaba el sueño por el que pasó, es como si hubiera sido atrapado por una boa constrictor y ésta se estuviera envolviendo, apretando, y estrujando. Estrujando con toda la fuerza para evitar que su presa, él, se escape, huya, o vuele como lo intentó hacer en su sueño.

Pasaron veinte minutos más, y estaba aún en el piso retorcijándose por la molestia, el dolor -incomprendido-, la angustia de haber matado a una persona-que aunque fue sueño le desconcertaba- creando un remordimiento acompañado del zumbido que lo perseguía.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie apoyándose en la cama, intentó andar, pero aún estaba entumecido. Dio unos inseguros pasos acercándose hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas para que entre luz matinal y le saque de ese estado. Los rayos solares son menos pesados, no le afectaban los ojos como antes, aunque aún le ardían ya vía normal.

Se dirigió al baño, el agua posiblemente le ayudaría a recobrar la compostura. Dejó el grifo de la regadera abierta, dejando correr el agua, esperando que el agua se tempere lo suficiente para poder meterse. Vio como el vapor empezaba a generarse, colocó su mano para probar la temperatura, la sintió fría, bajó la presión del agua fría, dejando que el calor en el cuarto del baño aumente.

Por fin se deshizo de toda su ropa e ingresó a la regadera. Sintió como el agua le quemaba la piel, sin embargo, disfrutaba el calor, el termómetro marcaba 44ºC, sin embargo, él disfrutaba de ese calor, lo reconfortaba, le quitaba ese frío extremo que sentía desde lo más profundo de su alma o corazón.

[...]


End file.
